Transformers Prime 10
by MegaBuster91
Summary: For years the Plumbers have monitored the galaxy and managed to stop all manner of galactic threat thanks to to the efforts of Ben Tennison and the Tennison family. But now a new conflict as come. A centuries old conflict between the Autobot and Decepticon factions, as their war has now come to earth, but with Ben stuck off-world only one person can help: Jack Darby Tennison.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime 10 Chapter 1: Discovery

Jack Darby Tennison was pretty average in terms of Human standards. Normal, slightly large build, tan skin, raven windswept hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a simple grey and black long-sleeve shirt, jeans and black and white converse. He was whistling a merry town while walking along, the calm desert wasteland just outside old Jasper Nevada. Most would question why anyone would be out here in the evening especially in the summer but for a native of Jasper like Jack this was normal fare. Jack was whistling a merry song as he made his way back towards Jasper through the winding desert road. All was silent and ordinary. Until the sound of some sort of rocket reached his ear. Jack looked around before he noticed a glowing object in the sky as it streaked across the setting sun filled sky. "A shooting star"? Jack muttered. His question was soon answered when the "star" suddenly took a 90 degree turn and Jack realized that the "star" was heading straight for him. "Oh shi-"! Jack didn't finish his sentence as he dived out of the way to avoid being flattened.

The strange meteor smashed into the ground shaking the ground and making a sizeable crater in the centre right next to the road. Jack got up from his place on the ground shaking his head to try and get the ringing out of his ears, stumbling a bit Jack slowly made his way over to the crater and looked over the edge. He was expecting a meteor or a probe of some kind, but we found was instead a large metal sphere. His curiosity getting the better of him Jack slid down the rocky cliff and slowly approached the large sphere, as soon as he standing in front of it, the top of the sphere pulled back revealing what looked like a green, white and black watch. Except it was significantly large, and had a strange dial on top with four cords crossing into the dial in an X formation with a button next to the dial. The watch itself was emitting an eerie green glow. Jack tilted his head and stretched his left arm towards it. That was when the strange watch seemingly came to life as it suddenly leaped out of the sphere and tightly clamped itself around his exposed left wrist. Jack yelped and leaped back trying to pry it off. "What the hell!? Get off! Get off, get off, get off"! Jack yelled and tried to pull it off but it was in vain. The watch was stuck good. "What the hell is this thing anyway"? Jack muttered.

The teen arched an eyebrow and slowly pressed the small green button and suddenly the dial popped up and the symbol changed revealing a small green screen with a silhouette of what looked like someone with a head made of fire and large arms. Jack shrugged his shoulders, and pressed down on the dial. That was when Jack Darby's world changed forever. The watch emitted a bright green light as, red rocks seemingly appeared out of nowhere and quickly covered up Jack's entire arm and the rest of his body before he could shout as he felt a strange sensation almost like fire burn within him. Finally the transformation was finished and Jack looked down at himself and did the only human response he could. He cursed. A lot. **"WHAT THE FUCK!? THE FUCK JUST FUCKING HAPPENED TO ME"!?** Jack screamed hopping around. After a minute of calming down Jack noticed that his voice was significantly deeper and the fire that made up most of his molten rock body didn't seem to be doing any lasting damage. **"Okay, so I'm on fire...but I'm okay...this is actually pretty cool, but I need to get home or mom's gonna kill me"...** Jack muttered to himself as he noticed the sun rapidly descending into the horizon. As if it was an answer to his prayers, Jack's hands began to glow even brighter and suddenly Jack found himself shooting towards the sky before turning slightly as he flew over Jasper. **"Okay! I can get used to this"!** Jack laughed as he saw his house. With surprising ease he landed in the back yard of the house, just as he heard what sounded like an alarm and saw, the symbol on his chest was flashing red and before he could react he was surrounded in a flash of red light and found himself in his human form once again. "Okay so...the thing's got a time limit...alright then"... Jack said. Suddenly heard the back door open revealing his mother who was surprised to see her son standing in the backyard. "Jack? You're a bit early". She said smiling as Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Um...well I kinda decided to come home early...and I have something to show you"... Jack said nervously revealing the watch. When June saw the watch her eyes instantly widened as she took it in. "The Omnitrix...so Max was right after all. Quick get inside. It's time I told you more about the Plumbers. And what your father got up to"... She said quickly ushering him inside. Before Jack could ask any questions, June went over to the fire place and tilted the old rifle revealing a hidden passageway and a set of stairs leading downward. She grabbed a flash-light. She motioned for Jack to follow her who nodded and the two traversed down the winding staircase that had become so familiar to Jack during his childhood.

Jack was already quite familiar with the plumbers. He knew exactly what they really were, after all he had visited the space station above planet earth with his father Benjamin "Ben" Tennison, who was currently away on a mission with his partner Rook in a different galaxy. (That's right. In this fic Jack's father isn't dead) During his time up there he had met some interesting different species. Including a race of giant bio-mechanical robots. Not that, that it was important. Finally they reached a large computer and June typed on the keyboard and several pictures appeared including one of his father. Jack looked at the picture and his surprise noticed watch very similar to the one Jack had. "That's right Jack. This what made your father so special. The Omnitrix: One of the most powerful tools in existence. Its also your father's signature weapon. The one you're wearing actually happens to be the prototype, which your father sent". June said much to Jack's shock. The teen had always wanted to help his father, but this surprised him a great deal. "Does this mean that...?" Jack trailed off as June nodded. "Yes it does The Omnitrix also works as a bade since it has the Plumbers' symbol on it. Now you remember Raf and Miko"? Jack nodded as he thought back to his two friends. "Well their parents are also a part of the Plumbers and if I'm right I'm sure they're being inducted as well". She said once again shocking Jack.

Later that night Jack sat in his bead as he listened to the crickets chirp in the night. "Well I've finally joined the Plumbers. I just hope nothing...spectacular happens to soon...I gotta test out the Omnitrix more"... Jack muttered to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

Deep in the outer reaches of space however, a large red and black warship slowly drifted through the stars. Suddenly a computer beeped and a shape with sharp red eyes, pressed a series of buttons as earth appeared on the console. The being narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a deep voice. "The Omnitrix...has been found..."


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime 10 Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Jack breathed a heavy sigh as he silently flipped burgers at his...less than satisfying job at K.O. Burger, but at least he wasn't stuck at Mr. Smoothies. Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose it annoyance as he handed the last customer their burger before clocking in and made his way out the door with a bag in hand. He rubbed his neck and looked at the setting sun, suddenly his phone began to ring. Jack arched an eyebrow and flipped it open, with June on the line. "Hey mom. I just got off work. Wha-no I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never where a tux, well unless I'm installing carpeting. Yeah I'll be careful, and NO I won't use the watch unless its an emergency. Yeah love you too. Bye". Jack sighed and hung up the phone slowly making his way to his rather pathetic looking bike. That is of course until a flash of blue appeared in the corner of his eye and was shocked to see a dark blue, mazda blade 280. "Holy...Hello beautiful...where of you been all my life"? Jack muttered before he ran his hands across the leather. Shrugging he hopped onto the bike gripping the bars tightly. "It may take a few K.O. pay checks, but I am gonna OWN a ride like you someday". Jack vowed. The wielder of the Omnitirx would have continued, if not for the loud reeving of the two engines as a bright light appeared in his eyes. He looked back and saw two odd looking dark blade race models, with heavily tinted windows, and they were constantly reeving their engines. "Scrap". The bike muttered before it suddenly took off with Jack still on it. He yelped in surprise as the bike sped away from the K.O. burger.

 _"Commander Starscream. Target sighted, accompanied by a human youth"._ One of the drones droned out before they received a rather irritable response from their commander. _"Destroy them both"!_ Starscream shouted over the comm as the two cars sped up. Jack looked back in fear as he saw the cars come closer. "Do not let go". Jack whipped his head around in surprise and fear. "Who said that"!? Jack screamed over the wind yet he received no answer as the crazy bike drove into an alleyway. Jack took this chance and instantly threw himself off the bike, sprinted away not even looking back. Except when he heard familiar engines reeving and saw one of those strange purple cars come down drive towards him. "Oh god...I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER"! Jack yelled as he tried to get away from the psychotic car. Until the bike suddenly landed next to him. "Hop on"! The bike yelled at him. Not needing to be told twice the new bearer of the omnitrix immediately hopped back onto the seat as the bike went full throttle, speeding away from the cars. At least for the moment.

Arcee had always prided herself, at not being able to be taken by surprise. Prowl had pounded that into her head, even when he and the rest of the ARK crew crash-landed on this planet. So you can imagine her surprise when the energy signature that Ratchet had located was right on top of the male teen riding her vehicle form.

Jack let out a short sigh of semi-releif. Yet it was short lived when the two cars actually burst through the concrete rail of the highway and appeared behind them. Suddenly on both sides of the cars blasters folded open as they began to let lose on them. Jack ducked holding his head. _Yep I'm gonna die_. Jack thought to himself bitterly until he heard a care horn and was surprised to see a black and yellow chevy muscle car, and blue Ferrari XX. "Friends of yours"? Jack asked mentally calling himself crazy. "Family". The bike answered, right before the bike did a sharp U-turn and much to Jack's shock drove right through the railing where Raf Esquivel was messing around with an R/C Car. He heard the engine and saw Jack and the bike right over his head. "OHHHHH! SHIIIIIIIT"! Jack screamed as the bike slammed onto the concrete. Raf stared at the bike in shock as the remote fell out of his hand, as only one thought crossed his mind. "Whoa". Raf breathed getting Jack's attention who was actually sweating and trying to calm his heart as he looked at Raf. "You have no idea". Jack said as he stumbled off the bike, trying to regain his balance with Raf's help. "Jack you mind if I ask what just happened"? Raf asked looking at his friend, Jack gave him an aggrivated look. "I'll tell you what happened". My first day as a Plumber and I get attacked by psychotic talking cars". Jack growled. Raf blinked. His parents had told him more about the Plumber business last night, he didn't think that they would meet other species this soon. Before Raf could say anymore they heard the distant sound of car engines before two familiar looking purple cars that Jack was hopping they had ditched. They quickly raced down the ramp, before leaping into the air, and suddenly the two cars seemed to break apart as gears shifted and limbs built themselves as the two cars full shifted or transformed into two towering 11-foot robots with silver helms red visors and pistol like weapons. And those blasters were trained on Raf and Jack. "Okay this definitely qualifies as an emergency". Jack stated as he pulled his sleeve back revealing the Omnitrix. Just as he was about to activate it, they heard a strange sound, and they turned in time to see the bike transform into a distinctly female 'bot as well with electric blue optics. "This ends HERE _'Cons_ ". She growled as Raf and Jack ran out of the way.

Arcee tensed her muscles before rushing forward, dodging energon blasts before landed a solid kick to the first twin's faceplate sending him skidding across the ground as the second one managed to block the next kick before Arcee nimbly dodged, a punch from the second twin before mercilessly punching him in the face. " . "! Arcee roared before socking him in the face. That is of course until the 'Con, slowly turned his head to look at her. Arcee scowled before backflipping from a shower of energon blasts as she skidded back from her last flip. The other twin got back up shaking his helm. Arcee glared at the two before she heard a familiar carhorn as the black and yellow Chevy came into the clearing and quickly shifted into robot mode before socking one of the twins in the faceplate sending him flying. Arcee groaned as she approached her fellow bot. Bumblebee looked at the down 'Con, and nodded in satisfaction before stepping back, right unto Raf's R/C car which made a loud crushing noise. Bumblebee's optics widened before he lifted his food and looked at the crushed toy and looked to Raf with an apologetic look. _**"Um...Sorry about that"...**_ Bumblebee said. Raf gave him an awkward shrug. "It's okay. Really". Before Bumblebee could say any more, the second twin suddenly rammed into him sending skidding across the ground right next to Arcee, who crouched down to help her comrade up. Soon enough the two glared at the approaching Decepticons before they heard two more carhorns and saw two cars approaching them. A Green military Hummer and a blue Ferrari XX. Both vehicles transformed revealing towering and bluky green battle mech with a helm similar in shape to a warhelm from ancient times and blue mech with with rounded shoulder pads, slightly long pointed peds and a pointed helm. (Think TFA Blurr except with a more realistic flare) "Who's ready to rumble"? Bulkhead growled. The two twins looked at the autobots before they heard what sounded like Jet engines and two silver 'Con seekers dropped next to them..

"Yep this is an emergency"! Jack shouted getting 'Bots and 'Cons attention as Jack activated the Omnitrix and quickly cycled through his choices before slamming it down. The watch glowed greed as green crystal seemed to spread from the watch and cover and enlarge Jack's arm as he watched the crystal spread over his entire body, causing him to grow a few feet and two large jagged points to extend out of his back. Soon the transformation was complete revealing Jack, except now he had transformed into a green crystal-like golem with a black shirt the same colour as Jack's old shirt, a green and white belt with the Omnitrix/Plumbers' symbol, and pants and boots the same color as jack's jeans and shoes. (Think Ben 10 Omniverse DiamondHead except with his clothes being switched with Jack's clothes' colour palette). One of the seekers instantly switched to his com. "Commander Starscream, we've encountered a Petro Sapient". He said. _"What!? Those plumbers...destroy it! Crush it into dust"!_ The 'Cons looked at each other, before training their guns on Jack and Raf. "I think I'll call this guy DiamondHead". The newly dubbed DiamondHead said as Raf ran into the large sewer pipe as Jack cracked his crytalized neck. "Okay. Who wants some"? The 'Cons fired on Jack who quickly brought up one of his large hands which formed into a shield and let out a war cry as he rushed forward and leaped into the air cocking one of his fists back as a sword formed from his arm and above his hand before he descended and pierced the first ground 'Con's head rather easily as the Autobots rushed into the fray. It took only a few minutes before the 'Con's were wasted as Raf ran up to Jack from the pipe.

Before he could say anything however, Jack, Raf and the 'Bots suddenly heard a loud beeping that Jack recognized before looked at the symbol which was flashing red, before Jack's diamond body was surrounded in a red light as it suddenly shrunk, and faded revealing Jack in his human form again. Jack took a look at the Omnitrix which was now a solid red instead of the usual green. "Guess it needs a recharge again". Jack commented. "Jack? What was that"? Raf asked looking at him. Jack looked at the watch before explaining. "Its called the -". "Omnitrix". A voice said cutting him off. Jack and Raf turned around and saw the blue mech looking at him. "I recognize that watch. It's the Omnitrix...But I thought Tennison was the only one had it". Jack blinked at the mention of his father. "No, this is just the prototype my dad used when he was a kid". Jack said. He would've said more, but he felt his phone vibrate along with Raf's and Jack cursed rather loudly. "We gotta get home Raf". Jack said looking at the shorter boy who nodded. Arcee and Bumblebee stepped forward. "No problem I guess. We can take you home".

Jack looked on as Arcee drove away with her holoform Sadie on the back. Jack sighed and stretced as the days events caught up with him before entering the house, and greeting his mother and warming up some Pizza. After eating Jack let out a yawn and bid his mother good-night as he retreated to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime 10 Chapter 3: Meet the crew part 1

"-And the 'Cons would've been scrap if I hadn't been distracted by the humans". Arcee said finishing her report and crossing her arms. "Humans"? The leader boomed. _**"Two boys actually".**_ Bumblebee added. "Two boys"... He trailed off before Blurr spoke up. "Also Boss Bot, the older of the two...Um he was wearing an Omnitrix...except this one was different from Ben's". Blurr said. The commander arbuptly stood up from the computer and turned to the three autobots in front of him. His optics held an almost intense seriousness in his eyes. "Blurr are you absolutely sure"? The Commander asked. Blurr nodded and The Commander let out a deep sigh. "If the Decepticons truly are targeting us, then anyone percieved as our ally, will be a grave risk..."

The next day Jack stood outside of school as everyone filed out for the weekend. Jack rubbed his neck as he thought back to the events of the previous evening. He made his way to the road and saw Raf waving to him out of the corner of his eye. Jack shrugged and walked over to the shorter boy. "Hey Raf. So...about everything that happened last night"... Jack said trailing off. "Don't worry Jack, I promise I won't tell anyone about everything, includding the Omnitrix...But I think Miko already knows since she's..." Jack nodded as his shorter friend trailed off. "But Jack I don't think we can just forget about what happened last night". Raf said. Much to the boy's surprise Jack nodded. "Yeah you're right. I mean...even my mom told me that meeting other species hostile or not, is something that every Plumber goes through. Even if we did just become Plumbers I don't think we've seen the last of those guys". Jack said. "Yeah well look". Raf said as a familiar yellow and black Chevy camero muscle pulled up to them. The door opened and they heard a familiar voice. (Since Jack has the Omnitrix, and it _can_ turn the user into different species I think its fair that he can understand Bumblebee as well) _**"Well? C'mon in".**_ Bumblebee said and Jack looked at Raf. "He wants you to get in". Jack said. "Yup and your's is over there". Raf said pointing over to familiar blue Motorcycle. Jack scowled when he saw it but turned to Raf. "You go ahead Raf. Maybe I'll catch up to you". Jack said, nodding to Raf as he walked off, not noting the bike or Miko following him. Jack kicked a can as he walked through an alley trying to get home. That is until a familiar blue Motorcycle suddenly skidded into his path. Jack scowled at the bike.

"Relax. I just wanna talk to you". Arcee said calmly and Jack's scowl became more intense. "Don't you mean you and your new friend"? Jack said crossing his arms. "Kid there's a lot you don't understand". A new voice said and Jack turned around to see the same Ferrari from last night. As if to emphasize the point the rider on Arcee suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue static. Jack blinked and shook his head. "No, no I get it. Rule number about Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. What _you_ two need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy, talking, fighting robots running around trying to get me killed"! Jack ranted as he walked down the alley. He heared the sound of moving gears and turned around to see the two 'Bots towering over him. "Look...Jack is it? Your safe is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence". Arcee explained. "O-Optimus who"? He asked before Blurr took over. "You may be in danger because you're one of the few and one of the _only_ ones who have ever _seen us_ ". Blurr stated. Jack looked down in thought before an all too familiar voice made the choice for him. "Dude _what_ are you waiting for!?" Jack and the two 'Bots turned to see Miko standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Go with"! Jack silently stared at her before facepalming as Arcee sighed heavily. "Scrap..." Blurr muttered.

Jack soon found himself riding on the back of Arcee's vehicle mood as Miko whooped in delight from the passenger seat of Blurr's alt mode. "And why exactly are we bringing her"? Jack asked over the wind. "Rules". Was Arcee's reply. Jack sighed before he noticed Arcee, Blurr and Bumblebee pass the turn as they headed straight for the wall of the large rocky mesa in front of them. "H-hey! Whoa"! Jack shouted as the wall in front of them lifted upward revealing it to be a door. Jack looked around in awe as they made their through dimly lit tunnel before entering an absolutely gigantic base hiddedn within the rocks, where a huge assortment of different mechs and femmes around the base. "Whoa"... Jack said in awe "Cool..." Raf said following suit as the 'Bots watched the new arrivals. The three humans stepped off or out of the 'Bots' alt modes as they shifted into robot mode. "I thought there were two"... One of the 'Bots said. He had a white and orange coloured armor and slightly greenish optics. "Haven't you heard Ratchet? Humans multiply". Arcee said in a somewhat snide voice as she walked off to join two other femmes, that looked almost exactly like her with slight differences. The shorter silver one had smaller wings and two horns on her head, and the wheels protruded from the backs of her peds. The taller one had pink armor with silver accents and larger wings on her back and her helm almost looked slightly rounded with two ear like protrusions on both sides of her helm. "I'm Raf". The shortest said smiling good naturedly. Miko went next running up to Bulkhead. "I'm Miko! Who're you? How much do you weigh? Do you use a wrecking ball or a chainsaw"? She asked in rapid succession. Jack chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm before he noticed everyone's optics or eyes on him. Jack arched an eyebrow before folding his arms behind his head. "My name's Jack". Jack said calmly looking at each of the bots in turn. Suddenly he felt a slight shaking and he turned around with Raf and Miko appearing on either side of him as a large red and blue mech with broad shoulders and a rounded helm with long ear like protrusions and deep blue optics. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms. From the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, leader of ARK crew which you see here within this base". He boomed. The three kids were silent before Jack spoke up.

"Why're you here"? Optimus knelt down to look at the three kids more clearly. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons". Optimus said before Arcee clarified. "The jokers who tried to bump us off the street last night". Jack blinked and crossed his arms. "Okay...why are they here"? Optimus looked at the three for a minute before responding. "A fair question Jack. They are for the same reason we are: Simply put, planet has become uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war". Optimus explained his tone a saddened and almost bitter tone to it. Raf soon spoke up hesitantly. "Why were you fighting a war"? Optimus gave the three a long look before speaking. "Foremost. It was for control of our world's supply of Energon; the fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and many were lost...In the beginning I fought along side whom I once considored a brother. But in war ideals can be twisted, and it was such: Megatron lost his way". Optimus concluded his tale. "Okay so...what now"? Jack asked as Optimus stood upright. "For the moment it is best you three remain under our watch, and get yourselves aquainted with the rest of the crew". Optimus said. The three kids looked at each other and shrugged. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime 10 Chapter 4: Meet the crew Part 2

The three young humans looked around the base, as they sait silently on the green couch which had been situated on a small raised platform. It even had a TV and fridge! Jack couldn't help but feel incredibly small, among these...titans you could say. Each of the bots ranged from 9-to almost 30, 40 and even 50 feet! The blue mech: Blurr hadn't stopped asking questions about the Omnitrix and Jack had tried to answer them as best as he could. After that little escapade, Jack simply went about meeting the rest of the ARK crew. So far he had met Jazz; the resident Autobot SIC, Ironhide, one of the slightly older members of the crew and a close friend of Optimus as well as the 'Bots' weapon specialist as well as Optimus's former mentor. He had also met Bulkhead and Wheeljack, both of whom were members of the cybertronian Black Ops Wreckers division, which was pretty cool, among other things. Jack had learned that the two femme's that looked identical to Arcee where actually her older and younger sisters. The silver one's name was Chromia while the tallest of the three was Elita-1. Both were significantly nicer than Arcee had been which was a plus because Jack had a feeling that Arcee didn't particularly like him. Then there was Preceptor who along with Ratchet was the Autobot's team medic. Along with Preceptor, Jack had also the Autobot Air Commander Jetfire. He was actually pretty easy going.

The human teen looked up from the Omnitrix, and noticed how quickly Miko had gotten along with Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Jack chuckled and shook his head, it was almost as quick as Raf and Bumblebee getting along. "You've been pretty quiet Jack". A voice suddenly said behind him. Jack jumped about a foot in the air before whipped around and sighed when he saw the black red and blue form of Ironhide. Ironhide was slightly shorter than Optimus and his armour gave him a muscular build. He had a horned helm with two curved protrusions on the sides and large rounded shoulder pads. Embedded to his arms were two large cannons, and there were several different arrays of weapons on his back. The armor around his torso, legs and peds was pretty thick for added protection and his peds themselves looked similar to double clawed feet. There was a layer of mirth behind is electric blue optics, as well as a large amount of wisdom. Jack clutched his chest and breathed a deep sigh before shooting the large mech a weak glare. "Dammit Ironhide! Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack"! Jack stated but Ironhide only chuckled at the teen's annoyance. "Sorry about that Jack. But honestly out of the three you've been the quietest since you three kids came to base, cat got your tongue"? Ironhide asked crossing his arms over his broad chest, tilting his head and raising an optic ridge. Jack stopped looking at the watch and turned to fully face Ironhide. "How do you mean"? Jack asked arching an eyebrow. Ironhide gave him a look. "Exactly what I said. You haven't said much since you came to the base. What got something on your mind"? Jack turned to fully face the Autobot before answering. "Just don't talk much Ironhide". Jack said simply before returning to the watch. Ironhide raised an optic ridge, before returning to his spot next to Chromia who gave him a rather smug look. "So have fun?" She asked Ironhide looked at her and snorted. "The kid's definitely on the quiet side. A bit to calm for my tastes". Ironhide said low enough for his old partner to hear. Chromia chuckled a bit before turning his optics back to the raised platform where Jack was currently talking to the hyperactive Miko about the Omnitrix. After a minute a green light suddenly started blinking and an alarm blared to life. The kids looked around surprised before the alarm and light shut off and Ratchet took a look at the monitor. "Proximity sensor. Well this is a surprise, It's Agent Gwen". Ratchet said. Jack blinked in surprise before looking at the monitor. "Aunt Gwen's coming"? Jack blurted out. Ratchet blinked his optics and looked to Jack. "You're related to her"? He asked. Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yeah...like I said she's my aunt...And I kinda already know about the plumbers"... Jack said muttering the last part. Ratchet stood up a little straighter as Optimus approached them. "Well...This does make things easier, Since you know I suppose its fine to see your aunt. But Miko and Rafeal, I believe it is not best if you meet Gwen just yet". Miko let out a groan as she and Raf hid behind a corner before the elevator beeped and Gwen herself came out. She wore a simple light blue longlseeve shirt and white jeans and blue converse. Her long orange hair was tied in a ponytail, and her light green eyes scanned each of the 'Bots before her eyes settled on Jack. Her eyes widened and she was silent for a few minutes as Jack approached her. "Hi Aunt Gwen".

Gwen thought of many things to say. She thought of scolding her nephew or shouting at him or Optimus, but in the end she just sighed and hugged the shorter teen. "Should I assume your mom told you about the rest of the Plumber story"? She asked and got a nod from the teen. Gwen let out another sigh before she motioned for Jack to hold out his arm which he did before she moved her sleeve back revealing the Omnitrix. Gwen looked at it and smiled rather fondly. "That takes me back...well at least I can see that Ben's present wasn't some sumo slammer toy of his". Gwen commented and Jack couldn't help but chuckle. From the days he had spent with his father, Jack had seen first hand how large Ben's Sumo Slammer collection was. "So...what now"? Jack asked.. Gwen looked at him for a minute before answering. "Well, for now just lay low. I'll send over Ship and Kevin to come and pick you up and take to Base Alpha-1 for some proper training". She said. Jack's eyes widened just a fraction before allowed a smile and nodded. Gwen smiled as well before her expression turned seriousness and turned to Optimus. "6 accidents, 34 fender-benders, a three-hour traffic jam. And on a particular note, reports of a speeding motorcycle, of unknown make. Along with a black and yellow custom Muscle car. So anything we should discuss Optimus"? Gwen asked sternly crossing her arms. The last Prime leaned down until he was eyelevel with the women. "We have the situation under-control Agent Gwen". Optimus boomed.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Really Optimus? I mean no disrespect but didn;t you say that you were 'Robots In Disguise'"? Optimus looked at the woman for a long time, before he answered. "As I said we have the situation under control. And before you suggest having the Plumbers involved, you know full well that I cannot condone a single casualty, human or otherwise". The last Prime boomed. Gwen looked at him for a good long minute before sighing and turning around and giving Jack a quick hug good-bye before making her way into the elevator. "Then please do us all a favour and handle this Optimus. Or I will"

 _Annnnd done! I will admit I didn't expect this story to get so much positive feedback from you guys and for that I thank you. Next chapter will be coming up soon, so Read and Review! PEACE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Transformer Prime 10 Chapter 5: Darkness Rising

Jack looked at the space that his aunt had just been occupying as he replayed the meeting in his head before Bulkhead spoke. "Pretty big bearings. For a human". The green giant commented before Optimus spoke up. "She is concerned for her race Bulkhead. As she should be". Bulkhead grunted and walked next to Ratchet's tool desk. "I dunno why she's worried. After Team Prime knows WHEN to use force"! Bulkhead shouted ripping a strange circular device off the table. "And how much to use". He growled crushing the tool. "Bulkhead, I NEEDED that"! Ratchet groaned, Bulkhead shrugged sheepishly. Jack chuckled before returning his attention to the Omnitrix taking a seat on the couch. After a minute of comfortable silence, the large computers suddenly started beeping rapidly. A few keystrokes later and Racthet's optics widened. "Blasted Earth tech"... The old Medic growled drawing everyone's attention. "What's up Doc Bot"? Jazz asked walking next to him. Ratchet looked at the Autobot SIC before answering. "The compute has detected a massive energon signal. But I know for a fact there is not a single source of energon that's as big as this one. It must be another bug". The head medic growled as Optimus took a look. "It may be another bug Ratchet, but we must be sure. Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Bulkhead come with me". Optimus said leaving no room for argument. Ratchet sighed and nodded activating the ground bride. The green, white and blue portal came to life as the selected Autobots shifted into their vehicle forms before driving into the portal.

Miko grumbled something as she plopped herself on the couch next to Jack.. The teen gave the younger girl an amused look before returning his attention to the Omnitrix. However it wasn't long before the Japanese exchange student, was suddenly on his shoulder looking at the Omnitrix with wide curiosity-filled eyes. Jack leaped back when he saw Miko appear before giving the girl an annoyed glare. After a second he noticed her hand reaching for the Omnitrix and he immediately stretched his arm out of her reach and gave Miko a stern look. "Don't even think about it Miko". The raven haired youth warned. Miko pouted and attempted to reach the strange watch again for Jack to lean out of her reach. "I said _no_ Miko". Jack stated giving her a light glare. Miko sighed heavily and gave the older teen a half-hearted glare which he ignored before he once again returned his attention to the Omnitrix. Jazz leaned against the far wall and smiled at the scene that transpired in front of his optics. These kids were definitely gonna make life here a _lot_ more exciting here. About an hour later Optimus's baritone voice echoed through the comm-link _"Ratchet! Bridge us back now"!_ The Autobot leader commanded. Not wanting to argue Ratchet was instantly at the Ground Bridge controls. The portal instantly blazed to life as the six Autobots charged out of the portal in their alt-modes. Optimus had a large silver trailer on his back with the Autobot symbol on it. Ironhide and Bulkhead instntly shifted back into robot mode as the two large Autobots began unloading the rather large cache of energon from Optimus's trailer. After a minute a large pyramid of energon cubes about as tall as Bumblebee now stood in the far corner of the command centre. Optimus looked towards the three kids before stretching his hand toward the energon. "To answer your question, children, this is not the true form of energon and is instead more stable and refined form of it, make it easier to be consumed". The last Prime explained

The three kids nodded their heads in understanding before Miko noticed that the Omnitrix was now unprotected. Miko suddenly gained a devious smirk on her face before she slow inched towards Jack, and before the older teen could react Miko had already activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core down catching everyone's attention as Jack was enveloped in a green light. A faint outline could be seen as Jack got noticeably taller, and vines seemed to spread all over his body. After a minute the light expanded than vanished then revealed the newly transformed Jack. Jack's new form bore a bit of a resemblance to Heatblast, except that instead of molten rock this new form was covered in greenery and looked almost plant-like. And the stench coming off of him, made both Miko and Raf gagged as they backed away.

 **"Miko"!** Jack shouted out in annoyance. His voice had become noticeably deeper and more stuffy and nasal. The Autobots blinked their optics in surprise. "A Methanosian". Ratchet finally said making Jack turn his head. **"Is that the name of this guy's species? Huh...Guess I'll call this guy Swampfire then".** He said crossing his arms. After several minutes, Jack or rather Swampfire heard the familiar alarm like beeping of the Omnitrix and looked down as the symbol began to beep red before he was surrounded in red light before shrinking down to his original human form and size. "Whoa...lets see what else he can turn into"! Miko shouted excitedly before, reaching for the Omnitrix and Jack promptly shoved the excited girl back onto the couch and crossed his arms. "My answer is still NO Miko". Jack said sternly. Miko pouted and suddenly gave Jack her best puppy dog face. "Please Jacky-kun"? She asked in her sweetest voice. Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you take me for? Some kind of weak minded hormonal teenager"? Jack demanded. Miko sighed and crossed her arms. Jack rolled his eyes and sat on one of the chairs near the couch and once again began to fiddle around with the watch ignoring the looks from everyone.

Eventually Jack checked his phone. As soon as he saw the time his eyes widened and a strong of loud curses escaped his mouth catching Prime's attention. "Is there something wrong Jackson"? Optimus boomed getting the teens attention. Said teen whipped his head up in surprise before he spoke. "I actually need to get home now Optimus, or my mom's gonna kill me for breaking curfew". Jack explained as Raf and Miko approached them. "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year". Raf added as Miko released an over-dramatic sigh. "I gotta get home, other-wise my host parents'll freak out and call my parents in Tokyo". Miko said. Optimus looked at the three children before nodding his helm. "Earth customs. I hadn't considered". Optimus boomed before straightening up. "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead. Accompany Miko home". He said getting a nod from the green Wrecker as Miko wooped happily. "Awsome! My host parents'll freak"! She exclaimed happily before Optimus cut that excitement down. "And remain covert surveillance, in vehicle form". He said as Bulkhead looked at the hyper-active girl. "Curb-side duty. Got it". Bulkhead said nodding before shifting into vehicle mode as Miko let out a groan before hopping into the car that was Bulkhead as he drove out of the base. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf". Optimus said looking at the young scout who in turn did his best to smile with his faceplate on at the young boy. Raf smiled back before Bumblebee shifted to vehicle mode and allowed Raf to hop inside as he drove out leaving Jack the only one remaining, in the base. "Arcee. You'll acompany Jack". Said teen's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Arcee's helm shot up to look at her towering leader, her optics as wide as dinner plates. "Wha-Optimus you can't be serious! I'm a warrior, not a babysitter"! She objected. Jack scoffed and crossed his arms not that she heard him. But Optimus certainly did and so did Chromia and Elita. Before Optimus could say anything the mentioned femmes approached him. "Optimus, with all due respect, I don't think it's a paticularly...good idea for you to pair up Jack and Arcee. Elita and I haven't been assigned anything and neither has Ironhide, Jazz or Cliffjumper". Chromia pointed out. Optimus raised an optical ridge and placed a servo on his chin as his Optics drifted to the mentioned autobots before drifting over to Jack. Finally after a moment Optimus finally nodded.

"Very well. Chromia, you'll take charge of Jack first". Optimus stated. Chromia nodded and shifted into a silver and blue flamed Harly Davidson chopper, with chrome plating and two large exhaust pipes, that shot upwards at a 90 degree angle. The wheels themselves were also pretty big, almost up to Jack's knees. Jack himself blinked when he saw Chromia's Vehicle mode and smiled, nostalgically which didn't go unnoticed before Jack hopped onto the seat as Chromia revved her engine and shot into the Ground Bridge. After a minute or two the bridge finally closed leaving the base in silence once again.

Jack smiled as the wind blasted past his face. Everything he saw as a blur as Chromia shot through the streets weaving in and out of traffic with an almost practiced grace. Finally Jack spotted his house. "Just over there Chromia, on the next turn-off. Chromia lightly revved her engine in response as she slowed down into the drive-way, and allowed Jack to open the garage door. As Jack wheeled Chromia's vehicle mode into the garage, the femme took that chance to scan the small room. All around the walls and around the floor were what looked like chopper parts, with bodies and chassis of different varying sizes and colors lied around the garage. Near the door leaning against the wall was an incomplete black and silver chopper. So far it was only a small part of the body and the engine which was nearing completion. Suddenly Chromia and Jack heard another car engine. But just before Chromia could shift to robot mode and arm her cannons Jack almost instantly placed his hands on the handel bars. "No! No, no its alright! Its just my mom...She's a part of the plumbers too". Jack said, and Chromia finally settled down as she shifted her mirrors to get a look at the teal car. When June stepped out, Chromia's optics would've widened if she had been in robot mode. "June..."? She muttered in surprise as Jack went over to her. She saw them converse for a little bit before Jack stepped blinked in surprise then looked over, back at Chromia before his shoulders sagged and he motioned with his hand for his mother to follow him. They returned to the garage. "Alright, its all cool, Chromia...Um she kinda already knows about Cybertronians". Jack said, and just like that Chromia instantly sprang into robot, mode. June's eyes widened when she saw the familiar process of the gears and parts seemingly fall apart before reconstructing as Chromia leaned down on one, knee trying to keep her ear like protrusions from scratching the roof of the garage. "So...Mom you already know Chromia I'm guessing so no introductions needed". Jack said leaning against the wall before Chromia spoke. "Its great to see you again June...its been what, four maybe five years since I last saw you, Ben and Jack"? She asked. Jack blinked when he heard his name and arched an eyebrow. "We've met before"? Jack asked getting a nod from the femme. "Yeah. It was such a long time ago though"... She said trailing. "About ten years. How've you been Chromia"? June asked smiling. As the three got into a long, nostalgic conversation that went through the night.


End file.
